Petrichor
by Siebte Gloxinia
Summary: Terima kasih telah menciptakan melodi indah seperti ini. Ah? Barusan kau tersenyum? Aku jarang melihatmu tersenyum. Warning: OOC, typo, gajelas. xoxo


**Petrichor**

**Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki**

* * *

Jari-jarinya terlalu kaku; takut untuk menekan papan tuts yang ada di depannya. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi _selama ini_.

Ia menatap partitur di depannya. Banyak coretan di mana dan kertasnya juga sudah kumal.

Selain jari-jarinya yang kaku, ia juga memikirkan apa yang akan ia hadapi bila ia _benar-benar_ menekan tuts piano tersebut. Nyalinya agak ciut mengingat piano ini adalah milik Tuan Reo—tuannya Tuan Vincent, wadah untuk jiwa Glen Baskerville—yang dulunya merupakan pelayan keluarga Nightray.

Entahlah, _life's been complicated lately._

Merasa masih ragu, ia menarik tangannya menjauh dari atas tuts piano.

Ia berjalan ke arah jendela, menyibakkan gorden abu-abu yang menutupi pemandangan luar. Dengan wajah datar miliknya, ia berharap hujan datang setelah sekian lama.

Sudah lama ia tak melihat hujan; menginginkan hujan menyanyikan lagunya, '_Petrichor_'. Partitur lagunya menggambarkan sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia rasakan—karena perintah Tuan Vincent sangat memakan waktunya, memang begitu seharusnya—dan sudah menyiapkan _bayarannya_ ketika hujan datang.

Matanya menunggu tanda-tanda hujan, berharap langit mendung seketika. Gadis berambut biru pucat itu menempelkan pipinya ke kaca jendela yang berukuran dua kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

"Hangat..."

Ia menempelkan jari-jari tangan kanannya ke kaca jendela.

Damai, setidaknya ia dapat beristirahat dari rutinitasnya: bertarung dan melihat darah berceceran. Walaupun hanya untuk beberapa saat, gadis itu tampak menikmatinya. Ia memejamkan mata, seakan-akan dimanja oleh dunia lewat kehangatan yang merambat ke kaca jendela.

_Skit_.

Sadar bahwa ada orang lain di sana, gadis itu langsung menghadap ke arah pintu sambil menodongkan pisaunya menggunakan tangan kirinya—

—yang sialnya, ke arah orang yang dihormati Tuan Vincent.

.

"Aku menyerah."

Tuan Reo mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah, dan mencoba meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa ia benar-benar _menyerah_.

Ia kembali menyimpan pisaunya dengan buru-buru. Rasa malu dan takut langsung menyerangnya secara bertubi-tubi. Malu karena tak menyangka bahwa ia akan menodongkan pisaunya ke arah Tuan Reo, dan takut akan hukuman apa yang akan Tuan Reo berikan kepadanya.

"Aku tidak akan menghukummu. Berhentilah ketakutan seperti itu, Echo."

Kedua tangan Tuan Reo masih terangkat tanda menyerah. Gadis itu—yang bernama Echo—terkejut, curiga bahwa Tuan Reo dapat membaca pikiran.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu."

Echo sempat mengerutkan dahinya, lalu kembali memasang tampang datar andalannya. Ia membungkuk, meminta maaf kepada Tuan Reo tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Lidahnya agak kelu bila berbicara dengan orang terhormat, padahal dulu mereka '_sederajat_'.

"Ah, kau tidak salah."

Tuan Reo terkekeh, kini kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celananya. Mereka merasa aneh, seakan hanya Tuan Reo yang berusaha agar tidak canggung di ruangan ini. Sedangkan Echo setengah menunduk, menghindari _eye_ _contact_ sebisa mungkin.

Tuan Reo berjalan mendekati piano. Lalu mendapati sebuah partitur berjudul '_Petrichor_' yang banyak coretan dan kertasnya sudah kumal. Ia mengamatinya sebentar sambil menyipitkan matanya, lalu matanya tertuju kepada gadis yang tadi menodongkan pisau ke arahnya.

Gadis itu masih berdiri di depan jendela sambil tertunduk malu.

.

"Kau menulisnya?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak menulis bagian tangan kirinya?"

"Tidak bisa."

.

Echo berjalan ke arah Tuan Reo dengan terburu-buru, tangannya gemetar karena terlalu takut untuk mengambilnya. Ia sadar bahwa ia kurang berbakat di bidang musik—pekerjaannya tidak jauh-jauh dari menyamar, menguntit, dan membunuh—tapi ia sangat ingin mencoba menekan tuts tersebut. Yah, setidaknya ia tahu dimana letak _C _sampai _C _di oktaf berikutnya.

Namun lain cerita bila ada sang pemilik piano di ruangan ini.

Tangannya seakan bergerak untuk meraih partitur yang dipegang Tuan Reo, lidahnya membeku. Echo tampaknya bingung harus apa. Ia tidak diberi perintah, tapi juga tak mungkin meminta untuk diperintah keluar dari ruangan ini. Setidaknya, Echo ingin keluar dari ruangan ini bersama partitur buatannya.

"Echo-_chan_—"

"Echo."

Gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, dengan refleks ia memerintah Tuan Reo, merasa suasananya masih sama seperti saat mereka berdua masih menjadi pelayan keluarga Nightray. Ia mulai panik, rasanya ingin lari saja. Sudah lama ia tak bersikap formal dan merasakan tekanan mental, _eye contact_ dengan orang terhormat di hadapannya.

"Echo, oke," Laki-laki dihadapannya terkekeh lagi, "Sudah, jangan merasa bersalah lagi. Kau tidak salah."

Rasanya kaki Echo lemas. Apa kode-kodenya tidak cukup untuk membuat Tuan Reo segera mengembalikan partiturnya? Apa gerakan tangannya kurang mengisyaratkan '_sesuatu_'?

.

"Boleh aku memainkan lagu ini?"

Echo langsung menggeleng dengan cepat. Lalu sadar setelah beberapa detik bahwa keputusannya salah, ia membungkuk lagi sambil membisikkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Entahlah, sudah berapa kali ia berlaku tidak sopan kepada Tuan Reo?

Namun alasan yang menuntunnya ke ruangan ini tiba-tiba terbesit lagi, ia sangat ingin belajar lagu tersebut. Bahkan bertekad memainkannya. Kalau tidak, untuk apa Echo repot-repot menulis partitur?

Dalam beberapa detik, gadis bertubuh mungil tersebut membulatkan tekadnya.

"Echo..."

Tuan Reo memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu Echo menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Ingin... maaf...," Echo menggerakkan kedua tangannya seakan-akan ia bermain piano, "Ini sangat tidak sopan."

Lelaki di hadapannya mengerti sambil melemparkan seulas senyum kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Echo-_chan_, seharusnya kau bilang dari tadi kalau ingin diajari cara bermain piano."

"Echo saja," balasnya sambil menunduk. Pipinya memerah menahan rasa gembira yang ingin tumpah berceceran, akhirnya ia bisa menekan tuts piano dengan partitur buatannya. Karena terlalu senang, Echo menjadi lupa dengan sikap formal yang seharusnya ia jaga di depan Tuan Reo.

Ia duduk di depan piano, sedangkan Tuan Reo memberikan instruksi dari belakang, tangannya mengarahkan tangan Echo untuk menekan tuts piano, menciptakan alunan indah yang didominasi dengan _legato_—_smoothly and connected_.

.

Setelah mengulang bagian tangan kanan setidaknya dua kali, Tuan Reo menginstruksi Echo untuk menginjak _pedal_; kapan menginjaknya dan kapan melepasnya. Sensasi yang dirasakan ujung jari Echo setelah menekan tuts piano rasanya campur aduk, mungkin bahagia, namun merasa tak enak meminta Tuan Reo untuk mengajarinya.

Setelah permainan menggunakan _pedal_nya selesai, Tuan Reo memberikan tepuk tangan yang hangat sambil tersenyum. Echo langsung membungkuk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih dan meminta maaf karena telah merepotkannya. Tampaknya, Tuan Reo tertarik dengan partitur yang diciptakan Echo. Ia duduk di depan piano lalu mencoba memainkan lagi '_Petrichor_'.

Lagu tersebut disulap olehnya, lewat improvisasi tangan kiri, permainan menggunakan _pedal_ dengan luwes, ditambahkan bumbu _crescendo_—_volume steadily increases during the passage_—dan _forte_-_piano_—_section of music in which the music should initially be played loudly, then immediately softly_—di akhir lagu.

.

Indah.

.

Seorang penonton yang berada di sana bertepuk tangan, matanya bersinar, walaupun wajahnya dibuat sedatar mungkin.

"Terima kasih telah menyulapnya menjadi lagu yang sangat indah."

"Terima kasih telah menciptakan melodi indah seperti ini," balas Tuan Reo sambil tersenyum, matanya melirik ke arah jendela yang gordennya tersingkap, lupa ditutup oleh Echo.

"Ah, hujan."

Hujan turun walaupun tidak terlalu deras. Bulir-bulir air jatuh menghantam tanah yang sempat kering. Echo bergegas mendekati jendela, matanya menangkap bulir-bulir air yang siap meresonansi ingatan masa lalunya.

Walaupun masa lalunya kelam.

.

Itulah bayarannya—asal ada _petrichor_, ia tidak terlalu peduli—dengan wajah yang datar, ia bertanya kepada Tuan Reo sambil mengusap kaca jendela.

"Bolehkah?"

Lawan bicaranya melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa boleh buat, kau tampak bahagia sekali."

Dengan hati-hati, Echo membuka kaca jendela. Tuan Reo menghampirinya, lalu berdiri di sebelah Echo. Membiarkan rintik hujan jatuh membasuh wajah mereka, walaupun Tuan Reo tidak menyukai hujan, kali ini ia membiarkan hujan menyerangnya, membuat ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu.

Tiba-tiba, Echo menghirup udara dengan sekuat tenaga sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Menikmati _petrichor_."

.

_Petrichor_—_pleasant smell that often accompanies the first rain after a long period of warm, dry weather in certain regions._

.

"Walaupun hujan membawa ingatan lama, entah itu baik atau buruk, Echo tetap menunggunya. Hujan bukan hanya sekedar resonansi ingatan masa lalu, atau hanya membasuh tanah."

"Keindahan yang tersirat seperti _petrichor_ ini, hm?"

Echo mengangguk.

"Walaupun kau harus membayarnya dengan ingatan masa lalu yang tiba-tiba muncul?"

Echo mengangguk lagi.

"Aku mengerti, pasti agak berat. Karena masa lalu kita tidak bisa dibilang _bagus_, sih."

Echo memandangnya sebentar, lalu mengangguk pelan.

.

Penasaran, Tuan Reo menghirup udara dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan Echo Penasaran atas reaksinya, ia mencuri pandang ke arah Tuan Reo. Melihat Tuan Reo tersenyum menikmati suasana hujan dan _petrichor_ membuat pipi Echo panas.

"Yah... tidak selamanya hal buruk itu benar-benar buruk. Seperti hujan."

Gadis mungil tersebut tersenyum lega mendengar ucapan Tuan Reo.

"Ah? Barusan kau tersenyum?"

"Eh?"

"Echo-_chan_, aku jarang melihatmu tersenyum."

"Echo saja."

Balas gadis itu dengan pipi memerah sambil membuang pandangannya kembali menatap hujan. Sekuat apapun ia mempertahankan wajah datarnya, ia tetap gagal karea perasaan senangnya yang meluap-luap, atas semua hal yang terjadi hari ini.

Mereka berdua menikmati hujan serta keindahan yang ada padanya. Berharap hari-hari damai seperti ini bertahan lebih lama.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

_Fin._

_._

* * *

Definisi Petrichor dari _worldwidewords dot org_

Sisanya dari wikipedia

* * *

Glo lupa mulai ngetik ini jam berapa. Yang pasti, Glo ampe mabok denger lagu _Lee Hi - Special, Ayumi Hamasaki - Jewel, Luka Megurine - You & Beautiful World _sama_ 2NE1 - I Love You._ Niatnya bikin ini cuma 500 kata, jadi cuma nyetel empat lagu _mellow_. Ternyata bablas sampe 1300an kata dan ga _mood_ denger lagu jedak-jeduk, jadi, ya... itu terus deh lagunya.

Gapapa lah, Glo tetep cinta walaupun mabok...

Oh iya, fic ini terinspirasi dari fic Kita **Tidak Sederajat Lagi by Aoife the Shadow** dan **a place to return to by eternality**.

**Go cekidot! x)**

Terima kasih senpai atas inspirasinya, Glo mulai suka Reo x Echo pas baca fanficnya Aoife-senpai, sih. Tiba-tiba _jrengjrenggonjreng_ jadi, sekalian nunggu subuh... Tapi Glo belum ngereview nih. Glo juga ada hutang review sama Yovi, maafin aku, Yov T_T

Kalau _musical symbol_ atau _dynamics_nya salah maafin Glo ya, Glo udah lama gak les piano x)

Diksi Glo menumpul dan makin gajelas. TS stuck di 4000 kata, masih bingung gimana cara mendekinnya, maafin Glo :'

**Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca! Glo sayang sama kalian!**

note: ngetik sambil ditemenin lagunya _Ariana Grande_ yang _The Way_ mantap juga X)

note lagi: **TATAKAEEE!**


End file.
